The pie is to blame
by demonsandtimemachines
Summary: Cas went out to get Dean's pie and didn't return. Meg then appears. This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction and I haven't really planned a plot yet so it may end up staying a one shot. Basically it's set during season 7 with the Leviathan. I'd appreciate any reviews! The rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with it.**

**This is my first multi-chapter fanfic and so I'm not entirely sure how it will be. I have a bad habit of writing whatever I want without thinking of a plot, but I'll try to update as much as possible. My chapters will probably be very short to start off, but hopefully they'll get a lot longer. I'd really appreciate reviews and stuff, but yeah enjoy c:**

"Dean, you really shouldn't do that. It's causing it a lot of pain." Castiel looked at Dean with an expression torn between confusion and disgust.

"Oh, so you have no problem with everything we do all the time, but as soon as I hurt a fly it's wrong?" Dean Winchester's voice turned mocking as he continued in his act of pulling the wings and legs off a very unfortunate fly which had happened to fly too close a few moments before.

In one swift movement Castiel grabbed the fly from Dean and squashed it. "That's enough Dean, it deserved a kinder death than your torture."

Dean leaned back in his chair, his arms resting on the wooden table in front, and grinned at the angel. "You're cute when you're trying to save animals Cas. Right, I want, no, need, pie. Sammy!" Dean raised his voice in the hopes his younger brother would hear him.

"What?!" Was the reply.

"I want pie!"

"Get it yourself!"

Dean looked at Cas while pouting. "Cas…" The angel raised his eyebrows at him. "Will you go get me pie? Please?" Dean pleased with him whilst walking around the edge of the table until he was standing directly beside Castiel, looking down on him.

"No Dean, it's your pie, you can get it yourself. No…Dean…You can't…This isn't fair…I'm…" Cas's voice trailed off as Dean began placing kisses over his face, only finally pressing their lips together when their wasn't an inch left of his face to kiss. Their lips moved together gently for a bit, their tongues touching slightly, before Dean pulled back slightly breathless.

"…not here to wait on you all day?" Dean kissed him again. "You say that too much Cas, dammit don't make me feel guilty. I only wanted some pie." He leant forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's forehead. As he pulled back looking disappointed Cas vanished, leaving Dean alone in the room.

At that moment Sam appeared wearing his coat. "I need to go out, you still need pie?"

"Nope, Cas has gone to get it" Dean grinned at him before loading up the laptop.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Stay off the porn," was the response he gave.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural or anything associated with it**

**Chapter 2, enjoy c:**

"Cas?" Dean called as he heard the door opening.

"No, it's me" Sam replied chuckling as he sat on the couch next to his brother. Dean's face fell as he resumed his pattern of continuously tapping the table in front. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, and in response received a glare and a shaking of his head. "Wow, you really want pie." He stated.

"What do you think Sammy? I need my goddamn pie." He sighed, "and I'm worried about Cas. He should be back by now."

"Dude, c'mon, it's been 20 minutes. I don't know, maybe the shops are busy or something."

"You know as well as I do that Cas could be there and back before we even have time to blink. Something's wrong."

"Okay, look, just give it half an hour. If he's not back by then we'll go look for your angel."

Dean sighed again and turned away from Sam while starting to tap his fingers again. He couldn't sit still, and as the seconds turned into minutes he began to pace up and down the room.

Sam, who had been trying to concentrate on working, looked at him and exasperation. "Dude, okay, let's go."

"Oka- Cas!" At that moment the doorbell rang, causing Dean's face to light up. He walked quickly to the door and swung it open. "He- what the hell do you want?" Dean's voice changed from delighted to furious as the figure at the door smirked at him.

"Dean, who is it?" Sam appeared from the other room. "Oh shit. Meg. What do you want now?"

"Now boys, is that really anyway to greet me? Are we still not over the whole 'she's-a-demon-therefore-she's-evil' thing yet?" Dean tried to hide a laugh with a cough, earning him a glare. "In fact, I have news of your precious angel boyfriend." She was speaking directly to Dean now. "So can I come in? Or are you going to make me stand out here all night?" The boys stepped to one side, allowing the demon to walk through their door. "Thank- oh for fuck's sake." She looked first at the floor and then at Sam and Dean in frustration.

"What?" Dean grinned, "oh that?" He glanced at the devil's trap etched into the floor below them. "Well we have to take precautions, don't we?"

"This is completely unnecessary. Or do you not want to hear about Castiel?" At the mention of Castiel, Dean's eyes narrowed and he glared at Meg. He followed Sam's lead and sat down within the symbol, motioning Meg to sit down with them. "Fine."

"Now, Meg, what's happened to Cas?" Sam asked, because Dean seemed too furious to be able to form coherent words.

"You're not going to like this at all" Meg smirked at them.

"You bitch Meg, what the hell have you done now?" Dean looked close to exploding with anger.

"Me? Nothing. I have no need to harm your Castiel. We have a mutual agreement to stay away from each other. Crowley, however…"

"Oh shit, Crowley has Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yep, Crowley has your precious angel."


End file.
